hyperincwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Saturn
The Mr. Saturn (どせいさん Dosei-san) are a fictional species in the 1995 video game EarthBound and the 2006 video game Mother 3. They are strange beings, possibly extra-terrestrial life forms whom reside in in both and the of EarthBound and Mother 3, respectively. They are characterized by huge noses, four whiskers and a single hair with a small red bow. They are generally very peaceful and generous, offering free stays at the hotel and coffee. They speak (composed of odd looking English letters), and erratically use the words "boing," "ding," and "zoom" at the ends of their sentences. The Japanese font is said to be inspired by the handwriting of the young daughter of EarthBound's designer, . Of Mr. Saturn, Itoi has stated that the race is the symbol of innocence in EarthBound. The Mr, Saturns are often said to have no gender but, in Mother 3 a Mr. Saturn Exclaimed "Girl, Am girl.", which could mean a multitude of things but the signs point to Mr. Saturn's race having genders. Their village has round homes which resemble flying saucers and strange furniture, such as ATMs which bounce up and down in place and resemble Mr. Saturn. Some of the Mr. Saturns' preferred foods are "Peanut Cheese bars" and "Piggy Jelly", goods that can be purchased in the Saturn Valley shop. These foods are the main diet of the Mr. Saturn. Biography In EarthBound, the Mr. Saturn live in Saturn Valley beyond Grapefruit Falls. When Ness, Paula Polestar and Jeff Andonuts first arrive there, several are missing. They provide information relating to and his factory. Ness and his friends get into the factory to find that Belch has enslaved some of the Mr. Saturn, forcing them to make fly honey for him. When Belch is defeated and the Mr. Saturn are freed, Ness and friends proceed to Fourside. Later in the game, Dr.Andonuts ,Apple Kid , and the Mr. Saturn design the to enable Ness and company to travel time back to the past, in order to confront Giygas. In Mother 3, the Mr. Saturn live in another Saturn Valley, which is located nearby one of the exits. They are initially captured by the , so that the Mr. Saturn would confess the location of the fourth . rescues them (along with ) from the Pigmask Army and their frightbots, and in return they tell him where to find the Needle. After the party defeats and Lucas lifts the fourth Needle, they return to Saturn Valley, only to find that a Pigmask has blocked off the exit. Lucas and friends escape the valley when, with the help of ,Rope Snake who sees this as an opportunity to redeem himself, they grab hold of a cage of captured birds. Dr. Andonuts and the Mr. Saturn are also responsible for designing the Absolutely Safe Capsule to be used by Porky Minch in times of desperation. Super Smash Bros. Series In the latter two installments of the Super Smash Bros. series, Mr. Saturn appears as an item. After spawning or being released from a container, it sits in place for a few seconds, then walks around. It is often seen as a "joke item," in that it has no special use aside from being thrown at an enemy character for a few points of damage. It can also be damaged by attacks which sending it flying. The Mr. Saturn can also be caught in mid-throw and tossed back at opponents. Though commonly overlooked, there is one thing Mr. Saturn is good for, which is breaking shields. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, its description in the Item Switch is simply, "Pwaaaaah. Pwaaaaah," and it is categorized as a throwing item. Mr. Saturn also appears in many other areas of the Super Smash Bros. series. Like most items, has also appeared as a trophy in both Melee and Brawl. In Brawl, there are two Mr. Saturn stickers. One is fairly large, featuring his clay model from EarthBound. When applied to a character's trophy base, that character will always hold a Mr. Saturn when spawning in The Subspace Emissary. Anyone can use this sticker. The other is a relatively small sticker of his Mother 3 sprite that, when applied, raises the effectiveness of PK-based attacks by seven in The Subspace Emissary. This sticker can only be applied to Ness and Lucas, which makes sense as they are the only two characters in the game that it would affect. At the beginning of a Brawl, Lucas rides onto the field on the Mr. Saturns' walking tea table. Ness' black alternate costume features a Mr. Saturn on a solid black t-shirt. Trivia *Mr. Saturn also make an appearance in the subgame The Great Cave Offensive from the game Kirby Super Star as a treasure chest item. Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Earthbound